


Knowing Too Much

by BelleDreamer



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDreamer/pseuds/BelleDreamer
Summary: My dog escaped and I had to catch him, but he wandered into this weird summer fog. Now I'm being faced with the characters I recognize from my favorite video game. No...this cannot be possible!
Kudos: 8





	Knowing Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I am a HUGE DBD fan and I absolutely love the story that is coming through the tome. I honestly keep trying to get challenges JUST because I want to know more about the Entity. It's made me a better player for sure. But this fic got stuck in my head because I really liked the meta-ness of the observation entries. What happens when the Entity takes a person from say...our dimension. What happens when you know too much?

~*~*~

I smile as I press the button. Payment went through. I flip over to the update screen and there it is. Silent Hill DLC is downloading...I head to the kitchen to make popcorn, I can't just throw it into the microwave, if I don't stop it twenty second before the timer finishes, the popcorn will start to burn. I'll put on some Youtube and watch while the download finishes. I can't wait to pour the bloodpoints I saved over the last week into Cheryl. Hopefully I can get her well past level 15 so I can open all four perk slots and put some good ones on her. 

After what always feel like a forever, I stop the microwave and pour the popcorn into the bowl before I hear barking. Damn it, I forgot Ludo outside. I sigh as I head to the back door.

"Yo, Dog, what have I told you about picking a fight with Max? He would totally kick your tail," I say as I open the back door. Ludo stands next to the fence...on the wrong side. How the fuck did my hound mutt get over that fence. Luckily Max is behind a six foot fence whereas my yard is only a three foot chain link. "Why the hell are you back there?" Ludo's front drops down in a pose I know too well. It is his famous 'chase me' pose which he uses when we go to visit my parents and their dogs. "Don't you dare..." He takes off before I can finish the sentence. I run for the fence and struggle to get over it. I'm not a kid anymore so jumping it in one go is not going to happen. I get over faster because I have lost weight, but I'm too old for this shit. "Ludo!"

As I run after the familiar shape I suddenly realize how foggy it is. Not normal for fog in June. I race after Ludo and, being the ass of a dog he is, he stops long enough for me to hope I can catch him before he runs again. The fog is oppressive and I see where he is going. "Not the woods!" The last time Ludo went into the woods he found a pile of deer shit and rolled in it. It was not fun to clean him and with his fur, he would reek of wet dog for hours. Of course, Ludo went into the woods. I ran, panting hard, again, too old and a gamer, not built for this crap. I should have a tweenage child to do this shit, not be doing it myself. Ugh, why didn't I marry Chris? Chris and I would have had young teenage kids by now if we had lasted. Ludo barks happily and I growl as I race after him. I'm going to kill my dog for this. There is a steep hill and I know I'm going to hurt myself if I'm not careful. I hear a yelp and suddenly all I can think about is Ludo. I don't have kids, but Ludo is my baby.

"Ludo!" I cry and take another step. The ground under me gives and I start to fall down the hill. The back of my head hits hard...

...I'm lying on the ground and it's nearly pitch black. I sit up and I ache. I stand up and I look around. I can't see the hill. That doesn't make sense, I fell and knocked myself unconscious, I should be at the bottom of the hill. I look around, I can't see it. Then my addled brain remembers.

"Ludo!" I cry. Silence, creepy silence. This is not the silence of the woods near my house. The woods are almost never silent. There are always birds or animals making noises. I freeze, I don't hear anything, but then I do. Something. I look and then I can see light. Firelight. Far away. "Ludo!" I cry and then I hear it. Voices. They sound far away. Some are calling out. I slowly advance. I trip and stumble. The fog makes the forest so much harder to see through. This is scary. The voices try to say something, but the fog and the forest eat it up.

"Hello? I'm looking for my dog!" I cry. I know there is an abandoned building near the train tracks that go through the woods, am I heading towards that? Homeless people have been squatting there. "I just want my dog!" The voice can't make out what I'm saying either. I walk. I cry out every now and then and the voices respond. A bunch of people? Maybe some kids screwing around in the woods? I get closer.

"This way..." someone calls out. I smile in relief. I feel like beat crap and I probably look like it as I approach.

"Have you seen my dog?" I cry.

"Just get over here," a voice calls and I huff as I make it through the woods. Several fires rage, must be kids. I see a few young faces as I emerge. I actually look at the faces and then I freeze.

"Hey are you okay?" a young black woman asks and I stare at her. I feel my jaw go slack. Not possible. I take a step back as I look at the faces. No way. No.

"Are you alright?" a young man with glasses asks and I stare at him.

"Did you see those things in there?" a man asks as he does something to the home-made prosthetic hand he is wearing.

"Is this a joke?" I ask and they stare at me.

"This is real, baby," a man by the fire playing with a deck of cards grins with a Hispanic accent and I start to breathe faster.

"Tell me...are...are you Bruce Campbell?" I ask the man with the hand and he gives me a smirk.

"Sorry, dollface, the name's Ash," he says and I shake my head as my lungs and brain suddenly decide they don't quite agree on the right solution. My lungs think I should breathe like I'm running a marathon while my brain is talking about taking a break just checking out. The slap catches me completely by surprise. I freeze as my brain reworks.

"Better?" the redhead asks and I nod.

"What's wrong?" the guy with the glasses asks and another man by the fire laughs.

"What's wrong? Like any of this has been making any bloody sense," the man says and I can make out part of his face from the fire. His nose is bent...boxing wound.

"This can't be real..." I say and the man with glasses placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why can't this be real?" he asks and I catch sight of the two teenagers in 80's style further away.

"You can't be real..." I say and there is a moment.

"That's what they said about Laurie," the man in the glasses says and I looked at Laurie. She did not look like Jamie Lee Curtis, but she was very familiar. I take a breath and Ash approaches, he is taller than me by almost half a foot.

"They said she came from a movie, but she was the only one. You're looking at all of us," he comments and I swallow nervously.

"Yeah..." I confess. "I know all of you."

"How?" he demands and I look at them all. I do a head count, every survivor including Cheryl.

"A video game," I whisper.

"What kind of game?" Feng asks and I shake as I realize where I truly am.

"A four v one survival horror," I state and she blinks. She knows game lingo.

"This is a game?" she cried before she breaks into Chinese.

"Wait..what does that mean?" Dwight asks and I look at them all.

"Four survivors try to escape from one killer," I explain as it hits me. I'm here, I'm part of the trials. I've been reading the tome entries and finding the back story amazing.

"Killer? So we are going to die?" Adam asks and I shake my head.

"The back story is...we..." for a second I have trouble breathing. I'm part of the 'we' now. "Were chosen by the Entity."

"What is this Entity?" Claudette asks and I look at her.

"I don't know...they didn't reveal that part yet," I explain and they stare more. "It picks out people from different worlds. Has them go through trials. But the survivors don't really die. They are murdered, but they are revived." The group looks horrified.

"That doesn't make sense," Tapp growls.

"Do members of the group go missing? Reappear bloody?" I ask and the group stares. They do, oh God, they vanish for the trails and reappear with blood evidence but no injury. I want to throw up.

"So that's when we go through a trial?" Ash asks and I nod. "How do we escape?" I stare at him. "How do we win the game?" I'm shocked when he grabs me and gives me a shake.

"Four v one games don't have stories, there is no end, no true victory," Feng interrupts and I nod.

"So how do we escape?" Jake asks and I look down.

"I don't know...they only started revealing the story within this last year...I only know a little bit because I have trouble with the challenges that are attached with the Entity," I explain and they stare.

"That's just great!" Ash barks before walking away.

"What do you know about the Killers?" Laurie asks and I blink. I know about the Killers, they don't and they forget every time they face them.

"I know a lot about them!" I cry and the group stares at me. "I can give you tips to avoid them, how to weaken them."

"Weaken smeaken, how do we fight them?" Ash barks again, I wince.

"We don't," I explain and he stares.

"What do you mean we don't?" he growls and I wince but hold my ground.

"We can't beat them, some of them aren't even alive," I explain and he stares at me. "They're monsters, zombies, creatures that look human, used to be human, but they aren't anymore. A few of them are human, but the Entity makes them stronger than us. We could beat Leatherface in real life with numbers, but here...no...the Entity strengthens the killers."

"So if we...win...does that mean the Entity will let us go?" Kate asks, I shake my head.

"No...the Entity...it revives survivors and wipes their memories. You've been in countless trials, died countless times, the Entity feeds off of your fear and despair," I explain and the group stares at me. "We don't win, we either keep fighting or the Entity stops resurrecting us as we become husks of human beings."

"Bullshit," the girl who is obviously Nea cries and the group begins to fight. I sit down on a lone log and stare at the flames. They fight an argue, but I'm dulled, horrified. This is a fucking nightmare. I pinch myself, even after the area starts to bruise I keep trying, it does nothing.

"Stop," the man who is obviously Jake says as he sits next to me and places a hand over my bruised flesh. I look at him. Dwight, Feng, Kate, Ash, Meg, Laurie, Adam, Nancy, Claudette, Bill, and David are all standing around me. "Not all of us believe you, but we all do want to hear about the killers." I stare at them for a second before looking into the fire.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I know," I began. I spoke for a long time, listing them off, mostly chronologically, I went from the killer list in my head. I explained their killer titles, their abilities, and, if it had been revealed in the tome, their back story, they were good about asking probing questions and eventually exhaustion won me over. I fell asleep...

...I wake up and the fog clears. I see a familiar structure, the Storehouse. I know the map and I am in a trial. My heart rages and I take a deep breath. I crouch and began to move behind a random brick wall. I look around it carefully. I hear a scream and all I can think is 'The Nurse.' I move carefully, then I hear a heartbeat. I drop to the ground and shimmy into some tall grass. I watch as she appears. The fucking nurse. I want to scream as I see her but I cover my mouth. She floats, like a fucking ghost. Looking around with a simple white bag covering her head. I watch as she floats around before phasing away. I take a few deep breaths. I look to see the lights above a rock wall. I get up and quickly move towards the gen, avoiding the angry looking crows before I reach the gen. Meg is there and she stares at me.

"I heard your thoughts," she whispers and I blink. "The Nurse, I heard you say that." I stare at her in shock. She heard me. Then it hits me. I'm a survivor now, I must have perks, but what are they? If Meg heard my thought about the Nurse, it must be one of my abilities. I look at the gen and strangely, I do know how to fix it. It is obvious that certain parts are not working correctly, certain wires need to be reconnecting and various pistons and gears are misaligned. We work and as the gen gets louder and louder, I hear the sound of a loud bang, light further away in the darkness glows. Someone else got a gen. I hear a man cry out in pain, I get the sense of where he is. I look at Meg and she nods at me before she heads off into the darkness. I keep working, the fourth piston is moving and I am nearly there. I hear the man cry out again and I look and I can see the Nurse picking up Dwight, there is a hook right there. Before I can think, I am running at the hook. I can't sabotage it, I jump up and hold it, doing a stupid pull up, God I don't have the body strength for this, but it doesn't matter, I'm blocking it, the nurse screams and hits me, it hurts, she hits me again, but the pain remains stable. What the fuck is this? She turns and heads off. I drop off the hook, I can't take a second hit. I quickly move away I find a crow free rock and I nearly scream as Jake appears. He begins running his hands over me. Bandages, the pain alleviates. The Nurse cries out in frustration, I know Dwight has wiggled off. I smile slightly at that and look at Jake, he wears the same expression of slight hope. I nod at him before we move. We return to my nearly finished gen and begin working. Almost at the same time as we pop it, another ones. Meg. We have three done, two more to go. Jake and I stay together. Meg cries out and I wince before getting on a gen. It almost seems easier and then Dwight appears. Jake and I share a look before we stop our gen and heal Dwight. It is a relief and we all move to the gen. It pops. Baby Killer, I think before Meg cries again. She is down. I look for her, but I can't see her. I know the direction, but I can't see anything. I can't block this hook. Meg screams again, she's been hooked, I know it. The heartbeat starts and again, I flop onto the ground in the high grass.

The Nurse is looking around, can she see me? I don't know, I pray again and again that she doesn't. Once again her floating form moves through the boxes and debris on the field. I slowly shimmy towards where I know Meg is. The Nurse circles but then the gen I left pops. She rushes that way and I get up, running for Meg. She groans as I lift her up, where is this strength coming from? I get her down and she hobbles, I follow her. She kneels and I begin to inspect her wounds. I press them together and I discover I have bandages in my pockets. I apply them and again, like magic, the wounds heal. The literal fuck. I look at Meg, she points and follow her as we crouch towards another, partially started gen. We work. It feels like eternity, during this repair I hear both Jake and Dwight take hits, but it seems like they aren't downed. The gen pops and for a moment I get the sense of where one of the doors is. Meg is off and I follow her, as she pulls the lever I drop into some high grass. Meg screams again as the Nurse appears from nowhere, Meg is pulled off the hook. My heart races. I pull the lever and the door is opened. I drop on the ground again and Army craw towards where I know Meg is being taken. I'm hidden in the grass as Meg is hooked. This time the spider-like legs of the entity emerge, aiming at Meg's body. I want to scream, but I can't. I cover my mouth as the Nurse rushes for the door. I hear Dwight cry out in pain again, he's not downed. I quickly get Meg down as Jake appears, we rush for the door. Jake and I flanking Meg as she hobbles. We rush. I know the Nurse appears behind us, the hit hurts and we move out. We're safe...

...I open my eyes in front of the fire, I'm terrified. When will I go to my first trail? The waiting is killing me. I just want it to be over, like pulling off a band aid. Somewhere in the back of my brain I wonder. Will I even remember my first trial?

~*~*~

You look over the new survivors, her aesthetics are pretty boring, but that's usual for an original character. The backstory is pretty wicked, someone from a realm that PLAYS Dead by Daylight makes for a really meta character. You might not use her, but her perk ranges aren't bad.

Know Too Much - A perk that announces the killer at the start of the match to all players.

You think it's not bad for the newbs, but pretty worthless unless you are playing an experience four man-play with your friends and you're willing to sacrifice an ability. You probably will never use it.

Self Sacrifice - A perk that allows the survivor to block a hook by jumping on it. Guaranteed to damage the survivor, but the killer cannot do any additional damage to the survivor while they are on the hook.

You think that's not a bad perk, especially in a survive with friends situation where you block the hook and are running Breakout. Pretty good. However the last perk is your favorite.

Hit the Deck - A perk that allows the survivor to drop fully on their stomach and crawl at usual crouch speeds.

You think this is the best perk. For a stealth build, this will be great for hiding in tall grass, plus with the new Map being in a forest, it is super useful for hiding from the killer. The negative is that if the killer finds you, they can still pick you up, like with a closet. You can't wait for the Chapter Release. Still, best to check out this new killer, not bad for an original and the back story looks pretty twisted... 


End file.
